<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Boy, you put that bounce (In my step) by delicatelingon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773924">Boy, you put that bounce (In my step)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatelingon/pseuds/delicatelingon'>delicatelingon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Don't let the devil ruin it all [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Girls (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hook-Up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:14:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatelingon/pseuds/delicatelingon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Receipts, receipts, receipts!!” Annie shouts, like she’s goading some invisible audience to join her chant. “You know what, this would be a really good way to launder money.”</p><p> </p><p>“Annie,” Beth hisses.</p><p> </p><p>Rio can’t help but perk up a little at that, who knows what these housewives gets up to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beth Boland/Rio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Don't let the devil ruin it all [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Boy, you put that bounce (In my step)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Ringing the doorbell to an impressive house in what can only be described as suburbia- town, Rio looks around. No ones answering and he already hates this job and dealing with stuck up bitches who can’t even keep the appointment <em>they</em> had scheduled, doesn’t help.</p><p>He’s more or less straight out of prison, not many of the charges against him had stuck, money laundering, fraud, assault… Next time he would be smarter, for now, he needed to keep his priorities straight if he wanted to spend time with his little man. He rings the doorbell again and sighs.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh good, you’re here,” a frazzled housewife says, like <em>he’s</em> <em>the one</em> <em>who’s late</em>. He grinds his teeth but follows her inside.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep. Just need to now where to set it up.”</p><p> </p><p>Walking through her foyer he can’t help noticing the rows up on rows of shoes and jackets hanging there, <em>Jesus, how many kids does this woman have?</em> <em>Maybe she just has one, but it’s really spoiled.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Annie, no!” The woman exclaims, “those are for tomorrow, I told you, if you’re hungry have a sandwich.”</p><p>The young woman who just got caught just grumbles a little but as soon she knows she isn’t watched, continues stealing cookies from the tray. When she notices him observing her, she just raises a challenging eyebrow like, “<em>what, you’re gonna’ tell on me?</em>”<br/>
<em>Touché,</em> he thinks.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Beth,” the woman turns around and offers her delicate hand to him, it’s the first time he’s really seeing her.<br/>
She’s, not what he expected. Curvy with fine features, red lipstick he can’t help but immediately think of where he would like to have that smeared, a prominent cleavage she doesn’t seem to mind showing off. Tight black jeans that hugs her hips and a dark flowery blouse, not really his style, but whatevs.<br/>
He can see the other woman smirking at him like she knows this is what happens to most guys who’s approached by her.</p><p>Taking her hand in his, he has no problem enveloping it, it’s so small and dainty compared to his, he wraps his fingers around her soft skin and he almost has the urge to bring it up to his lips to kiss it. She seems to be as mesmerized by his hand as he is of hers.</p><p> </p><p>“This is Annie, my sister.”</p><p> </p><p>“Uuugh-,” Annie answers, “I don’t get why WE have to set this birthday party up. It’s your soon-to-be-ex husband who promised him all this shit, quiet frankly. <em>Deansie</em> should be here pulling his weight.”</p><p> </p><p>Beth counters, “you want Dean here?” In which Annie replies with a grimace. “And by the way you’ve got crumbs on your lips.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m Rio,” and he lets go, she doesn’t seem to realize she’s hold on to him for some time.</p><p> </p><p>She seems a little flustered by him, her eyes flickering around, and she seems too embarrassed to look at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll show you where to set up, and Annie, could you please do what you showed up for? Unpacking what we bought and please save the boxes and receipts.” She seems even more embarrassed by that last part.</p><p> </p><p>“Receipts, receipts, receipts!!” Annie shouts, like she’s goading some invisible audience to join her chant. “You know what, this would be a really good way to launder money.”</p><p> </p><p>“Annie,” Beth hisses.</p><p> </p><p>Rio can’t help but perk up a little at that, who knows what these housewives gets up to.</p><p> </p><p>She had ordered the big bounce house, so he’s mostly there to just scout the area, making sure they will be able to set it up, that the grounds even enough and he’ll be back the next day fill it up with air. They part awkwardly and he confirms the time for next day, showing up a few hours before the guest arrives to set it up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He’s back to ringing that doorbell, waiting for the door to open, he had been so busy checking her out the day before he couldn’t remember her name. When the door opens, he briefly thinks he’s at the wrong house ‘cause he hadn’t met this woman yesterday, Ruby, she introduces herself as.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re here for Beth?” She asks.</p><p> </p><p><em>Right</em>, that was what her name.</p><p> </p><p>The place is spotless, walking to the kitchen he can’t help but put some swagger in when he sees Beth swaying on a stepping stool in a dress that just <em>begs to be ripped off</em>.<br/>
<em>Damn, </em>he thinks to himself and bites his lip.</p><p>She’s in a fuchsia colored dress with blue flowers, it’s hugging her nicely, her hair is up, she obviously hasn’t gotten around to do it, her face is painted in a very natural way. There’s something alluring that draws him in.</p><p> </p><p>“Elisabeth Irene Marks Boland-” her friend Ruby says with a stern voice, “-I told you Stan could do it when he got here.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Elizabeth, </em>that’s more like it.<br/>
He gives her a nod pulling down his hoodie from is crown and extending a hand to help her down, feeling delightful as he sees her flush, her warm hands steadies on his as she climbs down.</p><p> </p><p>“Right-” she says to him, awkwardly patting herself down, “-remember what we agreed on yesterday?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes ma’am,” he replies.</p><p> </p><p>She wanted the bounce house in a particular area in her garden and he got it, it would aesthetically be more visually pleasing, but it would also mean more work for him. When he tried to get her to change his mind, he had been sure he could bulldozer his way over her, she wouldn’t budge inch, holding her ground. It just made her even more appealing.</p><p>Working away, he sees her fluttering around making sure everything is perfect. Between Elizabeth, her sister and friend, they seem to have a least a million kids who they keep shuffling from one part of the house to the other while they set up.</p><p> </p><p>His son got this soccer game he’s promised to attend, so he searches for Elizabeth to let her know he’ll be gone for a few hours. Walking through her house he finds her talking angrily in a hushed voice on the phone, he peeks inside and finds her in her bedroom, eavesdropping he hears,</p><p> </p><p>“Are you shitting me right now? You’re the one that promised Kenny a birthday party we most definitely can’t afford because you lost all our money and now you might not even show up?”</p><p>She notices him but doesn’t seen in the slightest embarrassed having her dirty laundry aired for him to hear, so he walks around examens the pictures cluttering her dresser.</p><p>“Don’t tell me it’s a work emergency when we both know you’re screwing your secretary! Who is nineteen, it’s unethical.” She hangs up on him, “god I hate him.”</p><p> </p><p>“What does he do?”</p><p> </p><p>“He sells cars,” she answers like she doesn’t fully understands the question.</p><p> </p><p>“He any good?”</p><p> </p><p>Checking her out as he walks towards her, she seems caught off guard,</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, no, I, what do you want?” She asks him.</p><p> </p><p>Stopping when he’s reached her he gently caresses the side of her face, tucking a stray lock behind her ear, waiting for her to snap at him or let him know he’s out of bounds.   </p><p> </p><p>“Just letting you know I’ve got some errands to run, I’ll be back before the party’s over.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” he grins at her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This time he doesn’t bother ringing the doorbell, the doors unlocked anyway, and he follows the singing that’s carrying throughout the house out to the garden. Guessing it is the birthday boy in front of a big cake, he sees family and friends gathered around.<br/>
A guy with his arm around Elizabeth and a kid he recognizes from earlier on his hip, even as they’re singing the final words of happy birthday, he can see Elizabeth trying to shrug his arm off.</p><p>She looks up and locks eyes with him, when her sister begins to cut up the cake, Rio hangs back on the porch and observes. It takes her a beat, then she’s slowly making her way towards him, passing him, walking inside, without as much as a glance or a word.</p><p> </p><p>Waiting a second to make sure no one is watching them, he fallows her. At first, he thinks he might have misunderstood, she isn’t in her bedroom, then he sees the door to her bathroom is ajar. He steps in, closes it behind him as she waits by the sink facing him.</p><p>She walks up to him and he swears he is sure she’s going to kiss him, instead she stands so close to him their lips almost touching, breathing each other in, reaches around him and locks the door. He almost combusts on the spot.</p><p>Walking over to the sink again, she turns around and slowly gathers the fabric of her dress in her hands, sticking her ass out until all he can see is her blue thong and creamy skin.</p><p>Once he’s gotten his hand on her they both start moving, he tears her thong down her legs, grabbing at all the exposed skin. He nuzzles her neck and squeezes her tits. Turning her around he grabs her ass and hoists her up next to the sink. Nuzzling her face, he can’t help but groan when lips meet lips. He lets his fingers slide into one cup until he finds a nipple to hold onto, pulling it out to expose. Licking and nipping until it’s erect, he bites the other one through the fabric of her dress.</p><p> </p><p>He kneels before her and drags his lower lip from inside her knee, all the way up her thigh until he gets to her slit. Wet open kisses against her pussy, he revels in the noises he can make her do. She’s shaking as she comes, her knee bounces involuntarily.</p><p>Searching his back pocket for a condom he rips it open as she opens his jeans, freeing him from his boxers. Her small hands squeeze him and she jerks him a few times and he almost comes then and there, the sight of her hands on his cock, the contrast of the two of them.</p><p>Holding her up as he pushes into her, he can feel her fluttering around him. He can’t help but moan guttural as he fucks up in her. When he comes his legs are shaking and he faceplants headfirst into her chest, nestling between her tits, humming against the one that’s hanging out of her dress.</p><p> </p><p>He helps her look presentable, washing the wetness between her legs off and searching for her underwear so she can throw it in the laundry basket. She in turn waits for him to tuck himself in before she nods and opens the door.</p><p>He can’t have that, her eyes widen as he slams the door on her and he leans in and steals a few kisses. They’re open and wet and he feels one hand gliding up his shoulder blade and the other scratches his head. He hums pleased.</p><p> </p><p>“When does this party end?”</p><p> </p><p>“In an hour or two.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“I might need some extra time to pack everything up. When’s your sister and friend leaving?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh-” She catches on, “-they’ll stay and just help me clean up the worst. I can have Dean take the kids for tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cool.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” She smiles a little at him.</p><p> </p><p>It’s the first smile he’s seen on her and it’s radiant, and yeah he thinks, <em>cool.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>